1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonator-integrated fan shroud and a resonator-integrated fan shroud with an air intake duct, each of which is installed in an engine compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for reducing noise of an automobile to a low level has heightened year by year, and has become particularly stringent concerning an intake system of an engine 77 (FIGS. 14 to 17). A resonator 80, a side branch, or the like has hitherto been used as a means for reducing the noise from the intake system. Recently, however, in conjunction with a reduction in the number of component parts and a tendency toward a smaller space, the capacity of a muffler such as the resonator 80 has tended to become small or to be disused. Further, development of a substitute item such as a tuning hole for a high-frequency band (100 Hz or higher) is under way. In FIGS. 14 to 17, reference numeral 70 denotes a fan; reference numerals 71 and 72 denote air intake ducts; reference numeral 73 denotes an air cleaner; reference numeral 74 denotes an air intake duct (air cleaner hose); reference numeral 75 denotes an intake connector; reference numeral 76 denotes an intake manifold; reference numeral 78 denotes a radiator; and reference numeral 79 denotes a fan shroud.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,587 discloses automotive radiator fan shrouds and, more particularly to such shrouds which are blow molded to include hollow compartments which serve as reservoirs for fluids, such as coolant fluid, and/or window and headlamp washer fluids, including air and other gasses.
However, the situation is such that if an attempt is made to reduce the noise in the low-frequency band (100 Hz or lower), the large-capacity resonator must be still used. The reason for this is that the increase in the capacity lowers the frequency to be attenuated, and the amount of attenuation can be made large.
Due to its large capacity, the low-frequency resonator 80 could be conventionally installed in a very limited specific position inside the engine compartment. In addition, since there is a limitation and the like in the installation of the equipment, there has been a problem in that the intake passages 71, 72, and 74 become long. Further, with the conventional resonator 80 made by injection molding or the like, only two hollow chambers (chambers having two kinds of resonance frequencies) at most could be formed. Additionally, since the resonator 80 is fabricated separately, the cost tended to be high.
The invention overcomes the above-described problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a resonator-integrated fan shroud and a resonator-integrated fan shroud with an air intake duct which make it possible to install a resonator without taking up much space and without making the intake passages long.
To attain the above object, there is provided a resonator-integrated fan shroud characterized in that a hollow vessel which is partitioned into one or a plurality of hollow chambers is used as a resonator, and the hollow vessel is arranged to form a fan shroud body.
The resonator-integrated fan shroud is characterized in that a communicating pipe to be connected to an air intake duct is formed integrally with the hollow vessel.
The resonator-integrated fan shroud is characterized in that a drain hole is formed in a bottom portion of the hollow vessel.
There is provided a resonator-integrated fan shroud with an air intake duct, characterized in that a hollow vessel which is partitioned into one or a plurality of hollow chambers by blow molding is used as a resonator, and the hollow vessel is arranged to form a fan shroud body, and that a drain hole is formed in a bottom portion of the hollow vessel, and a communicating pipe fitted to the hollow vessel and an air intake duct connected to the communicating pipe are formed integrally with the hollow vessel.
If the hollow vessel is used as the resonator, and the hollow vessel is arranged to form the fan shroud body, practically no space is required for installing the resonator in addition to the fan shroud.
If the communicating pipe and the air intake duct are integrally formed by blow molding or the like, the number of component parts is reduced, leading to a reduction in the cost.
If a drain hole is formed, it is possible to easily drain water and the like which entered the air intake duct and condensed.
There is provided a resonator-integrated fan shroud comprising a fan shroud body and a cover member formed in the shape of a vessel and having one side formed as an opening, wherein a hollow box whose interior is hollow is formed as the cover member is joined to and integrated with the fan shroud body in a state in which the opening of the cover member is oriented toward a wall surface of the fan shroud body, and the hollow box is used as a resonator.
The resonator-integrated fan shroud is characterized in that a communicating pipe to be connected to an air intake duct is formed integrally with the hollow vessel.
If the hollow box whose interior is hollow is formed as the cover member is joined to and integrated with the fan shroud body in a state in which the opening of the cover member is oriented toward the wall surface of the fan shroud body, and this hollow box is used as a resonator, practically no space is required for installing the resonator in addition to the fan shroud.
If the communicating pipe is integrally formed, the number of component parts is reduced, leading to a reduction in the cost.